


[Podfic] We Are Not Soldiers

by sapphirescribe



Series: podficced works [21]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, sleepy!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky was not a morning person. He hadn’t been a morning person in 1937 and he wasn’t a morning person in 2014. Steve took comfort in the fact that some things never changed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] We Are Not Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Are Not Soldiers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074162) by [donnersun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnersun/pseuds/donnersun). 



**Length** : 1,286 words / 8m 39s  
**Format** : mp3  
**Size** : 6.9 mb

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/tc3c45k828iywqn/%5BAvengers%5D_We_Are_Not_Soldiers.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Steve Rogers's ~~ass~~ upstanding moral character on [tumblr](http://eamestrousers.tumblr.com).


End file.
